Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for forming flexible conduits that utilize interlocking links that are individually adjustable to allow a user to modify the tension between the links and thereby fine-tune the ability of the conduit to flex to a desired position, but also provide enough rigidity for the conduit to support other system components to which the conduit is connected.
Related Art
Various modular conduit systems are known. These conduits are used for purposes such as protecting electrical, hydraulic or other lines that are positioned within the modular conduits. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 394,695 to Shutz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,624 to Hoeftmann, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,215 to Watanabe disclose modular conduit systems for protecting cables in potentially harsh environments such as the sea floor. The modular conduits may also be used as structural components in a system, where the conduit provides a flexible means to position and support other components of the system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,767 to Kimura discloses an articulable supporting sheath. Modular conduits may also be used to form or connect pipes, as in the examples of U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,099 to Harris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,822 to Parker.
One conventional modular conduit is marketed and sold under the name “Loc-Line”. This product has a series of components or links that are interconnected by ball-and-socket joints (a ball at the end of one component fits into a socket of an adjacent component. The ball pivots within the socket to allow the relative positions of the components to be adjusted. The links can be moved so that the entire conduit is flexed. The friction between the links normally holds the conduit in a desired position. The links can be male-female (ball on one end, socket on the other), male-male (ball on both ends), female-female (sockets on both ends), or male/female on one end and a non-ball-and-socket termination on the other end. The links can be straight, angled, curved, etc. and can be made in various sizes.
There are several problems with modular conduits such as this. For example, the links are typically connected by pushing the ball of one link into the socket of another link. This makes the links easy to assemble, but it also causes the links to easily become disconnected as well. Additionally, as the links wear, they become looser and move more freely with respect to each other. As a result, the conduit formed by the links is less likely to maintain a desired position. Still further, because the links are intended to be easily repositioned, the conduit formed by the links typically cannot hold much weight.